An Interest in Insects
by MoonlightDancer995
Summary: Wasp has always felt rather alone in the Avengers with Hank working on his science projects, so what happens when Wasp is kidnaped by a insect loving super villain, who wants to experiment on her? My first Avengers fic its not brilliant I know, but I hope you enjoy it! And I am going to work on some more and better fan-fictions for the Avengers because I love the show so much!


**Okay this is my first Avengers ****fan fiction! Mainly based around my favourite character Wasp!**

**I don't know why but I had this idea about her being taken by some evil super villain and thus the Catcher was born! A pretty pathetic attempt at a super villain to be honest, but I hope he is okay as a Villain from now on I intend to stick to the ones created for the TV Show!**

**Anyway I hope this is alright! I love Wasp and I wanted this fanfiction to reflect her relationships with the other guys on the Avengers team! I am hoping to write a few more specifically to each character I am really interested in doing a Hulk and Wasp friendship fic ! If anyone has any ideas then let me know ! I am always open to new suggestions! I hope you enjoy my first attempt at Wasp! **

* * *

"Well welcome back little miss bumblebee" Clint teased her and she stuck her tongue out at him,

"It's wasp and you know they have more sting than a bumblebee!" Wasp smiled sitting down at the dining table with the other guys, she had spent a week at the University organising and dealing with Hank who was being rather frustrating about his scientific work i thad been boring as ever and Hank had barley even noticed her existence whilst she was there. "So what you had to deal with while I was gone anything interesting"

"Hulk smash Hydra"

"Hydra! You had to deal with Hydra"

"It was nothing big just one of their deep sea devices trying to kidnap the president" Panther explained, leaving Janet feeling a little upset this was the sort of perspective she had needed yesterday that would have got her but out of bed and she felt a little bad leaving them to deal with it on their own. "Geez sorry guys!"

"It was nothing with the help of S.H.I.E.L.D they were defeated quickly" Captain America added,

"What! S.H.I.E.L.D helped out! Usually they are all horrible angry people why did they help?" It was obvious Tony had lied to her there had been a lot that had happened whilst she was gone and she really wished he would have told her earlier that would have been so much more fun.

"It was confusing I admit: Thor nodded as he spoke "We were not sure why?"

"Well that's just kinda creepy isn't it"

"That's what we thought" Clint added "There was not even any of the whole 'you should register with S.H.I.E.L.D that way we can all fight together" He spoke the last part in his best impression of the director who hated the team, which made all of them laugh and it made Janet feel more at home and relaxed the guys could be a pain half the time, annoying some of the time, but also rather caring as well, but she would never admit it to them. Their laughter however was interrupted as the mansion shook almost as if there had been an explosion, the smiles were wiped of their faces in a matter of seconds as they all headed in the direction of the explosion which came from the main lobby area of the mansion. On their way down there they ran into Tony all dressed in his Iron Man suit, which obviously meant he did not cause it.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs it took only a second to see what or more who had caused the explosion standing in the door way was a figure who they could not really make out due to the dust and rubble in the air. "Intruder identify yourself" Iron Man shouted landing at the bottom of the stairs, as the dust cleared the figure was more visible and turned his head to look at the group,

"I'm the catcher and you have something I want to catch" the Catcher was a rather tall man dressed in a long white lab coat similar to the one Hank use to wear whilst he was working with his bugs.

"What do you mean?"

"I am the Catcher I catch interesting insects and experiment on them and I believe you have a wasp of particular interest to me" wasp gasped with fright as he turned to glare down at her and she took a step backwards what would someone want with her, well he had made that quite clear, but she really did not want to be experimented on.

"Well I'm sorry, but we rather like our Wasp and you can't have her" The Cather clenched his fists, "Well then we do this the hard way" Hawkeye pulled an arrow from his sheath and stepped forwards in front of Wasp, Hulk also clenched his fists and stepped forward as well.

"Avengers Assemble or more protect Wasp" This really was not making her feel any better, the Catcher whistled and several robot like henchmen appeared obviously to keep the others busy whilst he went for her,

"Release subjects 9 and 3" there was a ear piercing scream and a massive Beatle broke through the wall followed by a spider of similar size to the other one.

"Wasp run or ... Fly? Whatever is best" Iron Man yelled at her as Hulk launched himself at the Beatle, whilst Thor went for the spider. Shrinking down to her small size a green bolt flashed past her, turning back to look at him he had removed the white coat and was wearing a black all in one suit with some sort of metal cuff on each hand which he was adjusting to fire different things at her. Dodging the next fire she headed up for the ceiling blasting the glass away with her stingers he should not be able to follow her up here, but she foul don't have been more wrong. Her leg went numb as it was hit with a blue sort of laser and turning there was the Catcher hovering not to far away from her he had some sort of prosthetic wings that were allowing him to follow her. "Leave me alone" She screamed firing her stingers at him as she began to fly backwards away from him, they seemed to cause some problems, but he was soon following after her again.

"You should be proud, you will help me expand this suit and learn more about the insect world" She was flying as fast as she could but he was quickly catching her, "See the wings we're based on the design from an Amazonian Moth the fastest in the world several simple dissections and months of experimenting got them right, then there is this" He shot several more of the blue lasers that had caused her leg to go numb, she dodged them quickly "They are based on the venom of the tarantula, I caught several and expanded their size to study the venom and perfect the shooter" Flying around the outside of the mansion she tried to avoid the Catchers grasp, but he was fast she blasted him again with her stingers and he retaliated with a green coloured one, one of the blasts hit her in the stomach sending her flying across the roof and putting her back to her normal size, but she quickly pulled herself up to her feet. "you see your control over the change in seize and the composition of your stingers would help me become invisible, then the world is mine"

"Your a creepy freak .. Leave me alone" Blasting him in the stomach he fell to his knees and she moved backwards diving back down through the hole in the roof. Down there the rest of the avengers had dealt with the Beatle which was now struggling where it had been tied up and were moving on to the spider. A green flash narrowly missed her head and she realised the Catcher had recovered quickly, an arrow passed by her arm and she watched him fall, looking down Hawkeye was ready with another arrow aimed at him. He did not have the chance to fire it since the catcher caught Wasp's wing causing her to scream as he pulled her around in a circle flinging her towards another wall. "Wasp" footsteps thundered towards her and she felt someone pull her up moving her out of the way of the shots from the Catcher, willing her eyes open she realised it was Captain America carrying her back across the room towards the others. Setting her down on the floor she watched as Iron Man came flying past her blasting the catcher, but he formed some sort of bubble to stop him. Hulk, Panther and Hawkeye were rendered immobile and she assumed they were hit by the blue ray thing.

"Thanks captain" he nodded at her as she shrunk down again quickly checking on the others, there was an almighty blast however that caught her attention "TONY" She screamed as he was sent through several walls flying straight at the Catcher she hit him with everything she had, she was sick of him and had enough. Her bolts had an effect and sent him crashing down into the stair case she hovered in the air waiting for him to get up, but he did not aim for her she watched as the blue blast was aimed at someone else it was aimed at Captain America and hit him since she could not get there in time. Before she had the time to turn back and get the Catcher a net encased her body pulling tight around her so she could not fight and then sending a strong surge of electricity through her body which caused her to pass out with the pain.

"I'm the catcher I do the catching around here"

It took about an hour for the venom blasts to wear off Hawkeye was the first to fully recover and try to help the others though their bodies were frozen like him there were able to move their eyes and had watched everything that had happened. Heading through the holes in the wall Hawkeye went after Iron Man, since he had no idea what had really happened to him. Finding the suit Hawkeye lifted him up into a sitting position "Iron Man? Iron man? ... Tony can you hear me?" he shook the suit slightly until he heard a grunt of a response

"Uh Hawkeye what happened? ... The catcher? Did he get wasp?" with help from Hawkeye Tony got to his feet "Yes we could not stop him it was one of those blue blasts we were paralysed" the two of them made their way back towards the others who were slowly coming around as well. They were really just waiting for Thor and Captain America, Tony was talking away to jarvis about restoring power to his suit whilst the others cleared their heads and waited for the others. "How are we going to find him?" was Thor's first question when he was able to move and the others shrugged "her avengers card was left here they must have known we could track it" the other bugs were gone as well the massive spider and Beatle so there was no way of tracking them they were really stuck.

"These stupid bugs can't just disappear into thin air" Tony kicked a stone across the manor in anger he had been trying to track them for about thirty minutes now, whilst the other Avengers sat around trying to come up with any ideas. "If only we could talk to the things"

"Well we can't but what about Antman? He might be able to communicate to the bugs or at least figure out how to!" They all turned to look to Captain America who had been the quietest out of all of them,

"He quit the avengers he won't want to help" Hawkeye crossed his arms and continued pacing up and down the mansion,

"Yes he quit the Avengers, but this is Janet he would want to help her and it might be the only chance we have got of tracing these guys" they all turned looking to Tony who was usually the done who came up with the final decisions on this sort of stuff,

"Captains right, he might be our only chance Hawkeye you with me, the rest of you try speaking to Fury see what he knows about this Catcher guy"

It took the three Avengers about half an hour to reach the university and a couple of minutes to locate Hanks office the two of them had to get changed they did not really want to walk through the campus in their superhero getup it would attract too much attention. Knocking on the door there was a call from inside that sounded like a come in, nether it was or not the tow of them suesd it as a excuse to enter. There was Hank looking pushing his chair away from a microscope as he looked up to see who entered, he shook his head turning back to his work. "Tony, Clint that's a surprise I thought you were Jan"

"Well thats really only half of the reason we are here, Hank we need your help"

"Wait the great Tony Stark needs my help" Clint shook his head, turning to look at Tony who seemed equally frustrated,

"If we are being honest, the person who needs your help is Janet" Hank quickly stopped what he was doing and turned back to them "Why?"

"She's been kidnapped"

"What!" he stood up knocking the chair over "How did that happen?" Clint tried to keep himself calm but he was getting the overwhelming urge to hit Hank, he had spent almost a week here doing his own work and studies completely ignoring Janet and her feelings towards him and now here he was concerned for her welfare.

"The mansion was attacked by a man who goes by the name of the Catcher, he wanted her to study and experiment on and he got away with her"

"YOU LET HIM GET AWAY!" Hank moved forward as if he was about to punch Tony, but Clint reacted quicker grabbing Hanks hand and knocking him backwards into the bench behind them causing a few of the phials to break.

"Is this really all our fault, if your so angry why werent you there to help protect her, huh! She was here for a week in which you ignored her. Now will you help us find her or not" Letting go of Hank he nodded to Tony and stepped back giving him the chance to straighten himself out.

"Why do you need me?"

"This guy the Catcher he works with bugs mutating and trying to transform them change the size and stuff, so we were thinking you could use your powers to help locate his base" Hank seemed to consider what he was saying this was Jan his Jan and she was in danger, by the sound of it this guy was not to be messed with and if he had managed to take down the Avengers he must be good.

"I will help"

"Well thats great let's get back to the mansion and see what the other guys have found out from S.H.I.E.L.D"

Waking up Janet tried to rub her eyes but found they were cuffed together in restraints that she could not really explain they held together the whole of her upper arms and forced them together, there were all sorts of dials and buttons on it none of which she could reach or press. She tried using one of her stingers but the cuffs released electricity that flowed through her body causing her to clench her teeth in pain. After about a minute it stopped leaving her feeling very weak looking around the cell she saw a large glass panel where there was someone watching her, it was that catcher bloke she glared at him angrily. "So what are you going to do with me" She shouted banging against the glass with the hand cuffs hoping it would shatter, but despite her attempts it did not.

"And you still show immense strength or stupidity" He flicked some sort of switch and the hand cuffs once again released electricity forcing her to her knees screaming in pain, she wanted it to stop, but she was not going to ask she was not going to beg for anything from him.

Once again the electricity stopped leaving her shaking uncontrollably "Well that's interesting isn't it, your tough little wasp"

"Let me out of these and I will show you how tough I am" she shouted at him, but he released the electricity again causing her to scream with agony.

"I will control you one way or another, at least until I can learn about your transformations" the pain was exhausting and Wasp lost consciousness again with his words ringing through her ears 'I will control you one way or another'

"S.H.I.E.L.D have heard of this Catcher man, they have been trying to locate him for awhile now, he used to be a scientist interested in the make up of bugs and the way the worked. According to them he went a little crazy about a year ago and since then they have been unable to track him" Pather explained to Iron Man as they arrived back at the mansion all meeting in the assembly hall, the mess that was the entrance hall did not help Hank feel any better about abandoning Janet and not being there to stop this guy from capturing her. Looking back to the group of Avengers most of which seemed to be against the idea of him being there they felt rather betrayed by him since he had left them and now Hank was beginning to regret his decision.

"So what can I do? How can I help" Tony lifted his mask so that he could see Hank properly,

"You can communicate with ants, see if they know where he lives and quickly. The Catcher said he wanted to experiment on her so who knows what he is going to try and whatever it is it does not sound good" Hank nodded moving out of Tony's office heading off in the direction of his lab Hank really hoped he would be able to do something to help find Jan he had to find her. For awhile the mansion was silent whilst Tony and Hank worked on a way of tracking the Chaser, everyone else worked on clearing the mansion the rubble and debris that had been caused when the battle had begun.

"I GOT IT" It was about four in the morning when the shouts echoed around the mansion raising some of their avengers from their dozes and just drawing the others attention to the world around. Hank came running up fully dressed in his Antman outfit heading straight up to the assembly hall where Tony was also tirelessly trying to track the Catcher. "Can you get me a map up" Nodding Tony pressed a few buttons and a hologram of the Earth appeared hovering above them. The rest of the team were now gathered in the room as well some looking rather tired understandably of course "Here" Tony zoomed in on the part that he pointed to "The Amazon Forest he has an underground lair here according to the fire ants in the area that is" They nodded slowly,

"Well there is no time to waste let's get out of here"

With their ship it took them no time to reach the Amazon Rainforest parking however was the hardest part for them especially with Antman complaining about how this was endangered land and there were thousands of species that needed to be protected here. Instead they cloaked the ship and left it hovering above the treetops. "Well nobody forget where we parked it" Tony grinned as they landed on the floor of the Amazon quite a few of the others laughing with his joke. "So Antman where do we go from here" They watched as he shrunk down to a smaller size and proceeded to talk to some of the ants on the floor before climbing on to a flying ant and moving over to land on Iron Man's shoulder the entrance is this way hidden within a tree follow me"

Locating the tree took a matter of minutes seeing as Hank controlled every ant in the forest so they could differentiate between trees pretty easily, which made finding the tree that was not a tree simple. "Hulk Smash" Now though it was easy to locate the tree it was even quicker to destroy it, now came the hard part "Avengers rescue Wasp" The tree was rather large and took a matter of seconds to completely destroy pulling it out of the way there was a long hollow tube that would allow them to dive straight down through to the center of the underground base if Hank's analysis was correct and thankfully it was. Hawkeye was the first to jump in so the first to reach the bottom and tackle the initial shocked scientist henchmen as they were calling them now. After that Captain America, Iron Man, Panther, Thor, Antman and Hulk joined them by now however there were other henchmen gathering to fight who were also armed. Since they had learned from last time they knew to avoid the blue rays since they left you paralysed. Tony had the opportunity to update his armour and using the information he had gathered from a gun left in the mansion he had updated his armour to stop the rays from affecting him.

The underground bases was made in a sphere which was dug out of the earth around it where different levels which went into several different pods, it could take them days to search the entire place to find Wasp. Thor and Hulk slammed into the bottom layers whilst Hawkeye proceeded to shoot arrows into the higher levels, Panther also began running his way around the lower levels. It was pure coincidence that on the second to top floor out walked the Catcher behind him were two scientists dragging along behind her a hand cuffed, unconscious and very beat up Wasp.

"Change your size"

"No, I won't be your lab rat"

"Yes you will"

"NO I WON'T" Wasp screamed as the electricity from her restraints, she knew what they what they wanted her to transform so that they could monitor her, study her and copy what she was doing steal her powers she was not going to let them do that.

"She is very difficult to contain this one, but she recovered from the experiments earlier to day she certainly is persistent" The scientist to his right nodded slowly as he watched the girl Wasp once again try to get the hand cuffs of her only to zapped again by the electricity fixed in the cuffs.

"She is a challenge, but we have no need to contain her when we can control her"

"Control her sir?"

"Yes it's time to fetch the collar" As if just to help him there was another scream as the hand cuffs triggered another flow of electricity and Wasp fell to the floor unconsicous. "Bring her" he waited in the chamber watching as the two men entered and lifted the girls arms leaving her feet dragging allong behind her. The small group had made their way out of the small pod where he had been experimenting on the Wasp girl, when there was an explosion below and the Avengers team came running into his base he wanted to know immediatley how they had found her, but his priority was not to loose his new guinea pig. "Fetch the collar now"

"IRON MAN" Turning there was Antman pointing up to the highest part of the underground base where the catcher was standing next to him where to scientist holding up Wasp. He quickly turned his attention away from the henchmen to see where he was looking. "Catcher release Wasp or face the consequences"

"Your friend is tough, but let's see how much" they watched as he took a metal collar thing from one of the scientist heading in their direction and hooked it around Wasp's neck. The whole area had frozen with everyone watching well most of the henchmen had run in the other direction leaving the Avengers standing baffled. Watching they put the collar around her neck and pressed something immediately her eye's went white she looked almost dazzled, unlocking the cuffs around her he had a smile on his face. "Wasp deal with the Avengers and you release the others" diving off the bench she attacked each of them with a folly of stingers before quickly shrinking to her smaller size and diving at them. Also several other scientists pressed buttons that released oversized creatures into the room some wearing similar collars to the one on Wasp.

She was a lot smaller than them which gave her that benefit she was more agile and quicker, avoiding their grasp quickly. "She is better than you Iron Man, you won't catch her" heading straight up to the top Tony caught the Cacher by the arm crushing the equipment he had attached to it and held him against the wall. "What did you do to her? ... No how do we stop it, I mean her" he just laughed at him,

"It is controlled by me and you stand no chance, Wasp target Iron Man" a bolt hit him in the back and Tony dropped the Cacher quickly turning around to face Wasp who was bleary eyed, obviously the collar helped him control her.

"Wasp it's me come on, it's Tony" As he took of around the room he saw Panther grab the Catcher out of the corner of his eye, "Come on Wasp" He landed on the ground backing away from her as she landed and grew in size to her normal look and began stepping towards him. This was the first time he had a good look at her and she was a mess covered in cuts and bruises, she was very pale as well and this was not good. "I don't want to hurt you wasp"

"Tony?" There she was for a few seconds her eyes wide with fear, but then she was gone screaming and clamping her hands around the thing on her neck. "Tony please help" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she fought the pain,

"Come on Wasp fight it" Stepping towards her he put a hand on her shoulder, but her eyes immediately went white again and he was knocked back by one of her stingers. Which actually did quite a lot of damage to the suit.

"How do you remove the collar?" Panther this time forced the Catcher against the wall "Your hopeless without your toys that Iron Man destroyed so you might as well tell us" To which he laughed,

"What and let you take her! Never, Wasp target Panther" Wasp quickly turned away from Iron Man shrinking down and heading at him,

"Thor take him" Throwing the Catcher of the level he shrieked until Thor caught him, Panther moved backwards dodging her blasts until Antman came up grabbing Wasp around the waist. He had shrunk down to her size now, in order to throw him off she regrew to normal size, but he bashed the ring around her neck and it cracked when she grew to normal size in the mid air her eyes quickly returned to normal and she just fell. "WASP" Antman did not regrow yet he managed to grab ahold of one of the flying ants that was helping him at least, helplessly he watched Jan falling.

Diving of the platform that he was standing on Hawkeye caught her and amazingly Hulk who was even further down caught the two of them. There was another bang above them and S.H.I.E.L.D agents began to file through a hole they had blasted in the underground base. Director Maria Hill landed next to Iron Man helping him up "Fury thought you would want a hand tackling him especially with all this guys pets" the agents worked quickly with the aid of the the Avengers. Tony nodded but was not listening for long, "Do you have the S.H.I.E.L.D helliecarrier here?"

"Yes of course"

"Well we need your help Wasp she needs medical attention" Director Hill was not one for helping the Avengers but he knew that Waso and her were friends and that Fury wanted to keep the Avengers on good terms with them.

"Yes of course there is an aircraft waiting on the top for us come on" She tapped away on her communication device as they headed towards the surfaces where the others were going Hawkeye still carrying the limp Wasp.

In a matter of minutes they were all flying towards the Helliecarrier "A medical team is awaiting when you get there" Hill nodded towards them Iron Man was holding Wasp since he was Abel to fly out of the base with ease where as Hawkeye needed to climb, the group was filled with concern even Hulk looked rather worried most of all though was antman,

"She is tougher than we think Antman have faith in her" Thor had a hand on his shoulder nodding slowly, as soon as the carrier landed on the Helliecarrier there as promised was a medical team and Tony headed forwards laying Wasp down on it and they whisked her away, he turned back to the director.

"I want a guarantee your not going to probe her and try to figure out what gives her, her powers"

"I don't know if I can give such authority"

"No with what has happened you make sure it does not happen" The director glared at him before heading down the hallway ahead of them, "Fury will want to see you .. And I will do what I can"

"He will have to schedule an appointment and thank you"

A couple of hours later the Avengers found themselves back in their Mansion, Wasp was in a critical condition and being kept in the hospital suite of the mansion under observation. The S.H.I.E.L.D medical team had done a pretty good job of patching her up, but could not make sense of some of the stuff or methods that he had used, there were cuts on her arms that made no sense, but the majority of the damage was done by some form of shock therapy as they were calling it. Either way she Wasp was not the picture of perfect health and vitality, she was very pale and obviously exhausted, it was tearing Hank apart seeing her like that he wanted her to be safe and well, he felt horrible for not being there to protect her he had just got so caught up in his studies that he had ignored her and forgotten about her. He felt stupid for ignoring her after everything she had done for him to help him and with all his feelings for her and he had just let her get captured to be honest he felt quite stupid, well very stupid.

Despite everything he had done he was not going to go anywhere he was going to stay right here and hold her hand it might be the only way he got her to know her feelings for him, that way if she could feel it she would know that she was not alone. "According to the medics in S.H.I.E.L.D she should wake up soon, do you make sense of any of these stuff" Tony pointed to the cuts down by her shoulder there were five of the same length and the same distance apart but of different depths into the skin.

"These they use them to test how the strength of an animal or insects immune system, see the measure how long it takes each cut to heal they are of different strengths to see how long the different severity types of scar take to heal." Tony nodded slowly "I would never have guessed that, they did some surgery to try and see where her wings generated from ... but I am pretty sure it was inconclusive, well we will find out what they discovered since they have the Catcher in custardy and all his experiments, S.H.I.E.L.D well Fury was hoping that you would help try to reverse what happened to them"

"When Wasp is okay I will help and not until"

"Yea that's what I said to them, but she will be okay S.H.I.E.L.D have the best equipment around so she will recover quickly don't worry" Resting a hand on his shoulder Tony had to admit he envied him slightly whether Hank realised it or not he always had Janet she loved him no matter what happened, no matter what he did and she probably always would. It made him feel very alone sometimes and he had to wonder how Hank had managed it, it made him wonder if he would ever find a person like this a girl that he loved and that would love him in the same way, but he hoped they would be a little more communicative than these two were at times.

"H .. H .. Hank"

"Well look at that little bumblebee is tougher than she looks" Tony remarked as a relieved smile appeared on his face, a smile replicated by Captain America who was leaning against the wall next to the bed,

"Wh .. where am I? ... what happened?" Janet began to sit up, but she had to grit her teeth in agony

"Wow Jan take at easy!" Hank smiled helping her back down on the bed, "Everything's fine your safe now your back at the mansion"

"I remember now the .. the Catcher .."

"Yes that's right, he kidnapped you remember" Wasp nodded uncertainly her memory was a little hazy she remembered a lot of pain.

"I attacked you"

"Ha ha yeah that's right and Panther to, but it was not your fault he controlled you with a collar" She put a hand to her neck she could still feel the collar around her, being controlled had been frightening that she knew it was something that was very difficult to fight it had felt as if someone was clawing apart the inside of her head and it had ben horrible.

"That's good, I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it, it's not like you really had much choice, but now I know your okay i'm going to head out me and Cap have stuff to do"

"Yes of course" Wasp could not help but wonder what they were talking about, it was only now that she really noticed that she was holding Hank's hand and how tightly she was holding it as well.

"I see I managed to get you out of your office for a little while, maybe I am more interesting than bugs"

"You have always been more interesting than insects"

"Now I know your lying to make me feel better" Hanks sighed how could he explain to her that he did care for her and knowing that she was in danger had killed him inside he wished he could have been there for her because he loved her.

"I am glad your okay, everyone has been worried about you" This comforted Wasp at times she felt rather left out of the group of guys, but they really did care about her and that made her feel a bit better they were like her family though she would never admit that to them because they would just tease her about it they were guys after all and thats what they did 90 % of the time.

-TWO DAYS LATER-

"Fury wants me to work on reducing the size of the other creatures the Catcher was working on" Hank was horrible at making conversation and it was the only thing he could think of mentioning, he saw Wasp flinch slightly at his name but she brushed it off quickly smiling at him. He had been putting off going to see Fury he wanted to keep an eye on Jan, but after two days he had a lack of conversation and stuff to talk about it was not often they did talk he was usually busy working on something and only half paying attention to her and he felt guilty about that now.

"Oh that's great, I'm sure it will be a challenge for you, so you will probably enjoy it" Hank smirked at this she could always make everything positive or put a happy spin on it. "Wait why are you here if your suppose to be there?"

'Oh I ... I .. I wanted to make sure you were okay first" This made Janet blush a little and it made Hank feel a little embarrassed as well, very gently she stroked his hand,

"I'm fine, thanks though ... for being here it was nice to see you away from the lab"

"I don't have to go straight away I could stay awhile and keep an eye on you"

"I know Hank and I love you for it, but there are others that need your help those insects and bugs though a pain they need your help too" Without realising she had added I love you into that sentence, Hank however had picked up on it and it gave him quite a fright and it made him feel a little embarrassed.

"I .. are .. are you sure?"

"I'm fine Hank" Sitting up slowly she kissed him on the cheek and he squeezed her hand a little tighter,

"Okay, but I will be back to check on you so take at easy" Jan nodded slowly just to keep him happy, she really did not want him worrying about her even though she knew it would happen.

Janet watched him leave and waved at him until he had turned the corner, she loved him dearly and could not explain how much it meant to her that he was there when she woke up and that he had visited her everyday and stayed with her, but at the moment she wanted to be alone. Falling backwards on to her pillows she wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes, she did not know how to explain it to any of the others, but she was afraid The Catcher the experiments it had been horrible something that she could not explain to them and she did not want to talk about. The Avengers were so brave and the guys were so great to her, but she did not want any of them to see her cry, it was her fault she had got captured she was far to weak to take the guy on. It was true she was the weakest member of the team, what purpose did she really serve there had to be a reason Tony had her on the team, but at the moment she just felt useless and she was going to change that.

The S.H.I.E.L.D medics were very good at fixing her up she felt a million times better than she had originally when she was locked in the cell with the handcuffs on and the last thing she wanted was to sit around and do nothing, she needed to get better, no she HAD to get better, tougher and stronger. Pulling herself out of the bed pain surged through her body and she had to grip the wall to keep herself upright. "Miss Van Dyne I must suggest that you remain in bed, you are unfit to be moving around"

"Thanks for the note JARVIS" Wasp thought it best to ignore him and keep going, she was tougher than the stupid computer thought and it was not going to stop her, shrinking down could make getting around easier, but she was not sure her body good take the pain of trying it so instead she choose to make her way around slowly avoiding the other Avengers. There did not seem to be any others around and she was surprised that she managed to make it to the elevator which took them down to the training area without being noticed.

"Mr. Stark"

"Yes JARVIS"

"I have some news that may be of interest to you"

"What is that?"

"Miss Van Dyne has left the hospital part of the mansion"

"Okay thanks for the warning .. wait what?" Tony had been half listening to what JARVIS was saying, "Miss Van Dyne .. Wasp has done what?"

"Miss Van Dyne has left the medical wing of the mansion"

"What? Why? Where is she heading?" Pulling himself out of the seat in the Assembly Hall he pulled up the cameras for the mansion trying to locate her.

"It seems she is on the training floor"

"Thanks JARVIS" Pulling up the cameras he could see Janet walking well it looked more like hobbling with an arm around her waist trying to support herself as she walked "What are you up to Wasp?" thinking to himself Tony headed out of the Assembly Hall, with the madness of the past three days S.H.I.E.L.D well Fury had issued them all with a day off, he did not want them getting into a fight and not having their heads in the game as he put it. It actually felt quite odd to be out of his Iron Man uniform he had got so use to wearing it, but normal clothes came as quiet a relief and a comfort.

It took him about five minutes to reach the training room, he had passed Hulk who was eating away happily in the kitchen or as happily as the Hulk could be. The others he had no idea where they were, but he was sure they were around somewhere, stepping into the elevator which took him down to the basement where the Avengers equipment was stored he could not help but wonder what Jan was up to, with everything that had happened to her she obviously knew that she needed to take at easy so why was she pulling this escape act and heading for the training facilities. Stepping out of the elevator he made his way over to the training area where he had seen Jan heading on the security videos. Turning down the corridor he entered the large room which was used especially for their training, she had not set up any of the exercises he would have heard the lasers or some sort of explosion going off by now, but she was cleverer than that she knew it would have alerted him. There she was punching away at a punch bag, in Tony's opinion she was acting rather forceful and determined, "Wasp?" She paused turning to look at him for a few seconds, but quickly turned back to the punching bag, putting his hands in his pockets he slowly wandered over to her "What are you doing down here Wasp? You should be resting"

Once again she paused for a few seconds turning back to look at him "I need to train"

"Why?"

"because I'm not good enough"

"What do you mean? Who said that?" Tony leaned his back against the wall crossing his arms whilst he watched her,

"It's true though, doesn't matter who said it"

"He said it didn't he, The Catcher" Once again Wasp flinched at his name, but quickly went back to hitting the punch bag even harder,

"He is right though"

"Wasp ... Jan don't do this to yourself, he was wrong and you now it"

"Do I?" Tears began to form in her eyes as she continued to punch the bag "I am not tough or strong enough and you know it Tony" She had to stop and clench her chest with one arm because the pain was unbearable at this point Tony stepped forward.

"Look I don't understand why your doing this, but you have to stop your doing yourself more harm!"

"No" She shrugged his arm off "You don't get it I am not good enough" the tears began to stream down her face and she pulled of the gloves she had put on looking at her hands which were now a bright red similar to her forearms which were a very dark red and bruised from the handcuffs.

"Okay well explain it to me Jan"

"I .. I'm the weakest person here, even at my most powerful Hulk can crush me with one hand, you or Thor could blast me to smithereens, Captain can own me any day same with Panther, so why am I here. He was right, I am nothing, I can't do anything, my stingers do nothing in comparison to you, so why did you want me on this team I can't do anything" More tears began to stream down her cheeks it was true everything the Catcher had said and she had known it, she just did not want to believe it, but he was right.

"Jan" Tony had to admit it he felt horrible inside he had no idea she felt like this, he knew she was one of the weaker members, but she was a valuable part of the original team, he was not very good with the emotional sort of stuff but gently placed an arm on her shoulder. It was her who pulled him into a hug crying into his chest, his immediate reaction was to push her away, but at the moment he did know what to say to her so he just patted her back gently allowing her to cry.

"Jan that's not true, you are an Avenger, you are our happy camper! That Catcher guy was trying to get in your head and make you feel like you are nothing but thats not true"

"You are a noble warrior Wasp never doubt that" Turning Wasp saw Thor, Captain and Hakweye enter the training room as well, she quickly wiped her eyes at the sight of them.

"Yeah bumblebee, your tougher than you look, we all know not to mess with you" Janet managed a small smile, at both of their comments they seemed to know she was going through a rough patch well these might have been made obvious by the tears and battle scars as the captain called them.

"You should not worry about what this Catcher said you are safe now"

"If he comes back here Hulk will smash him" Hulk added who came in behind Iron Man, waving his fists around.

"Hulk's right if he gets out we will stop him of that there is no doubt" Panther landed on the floor next to her and made her jump a little bit.

"Your perfectly safe, so don't worry, just get some rest for now"

Looking from one to the other of the guys she nodded slowly, though they were all a pain at times they could be really understanding and they obviously did care about her and her safety which was good to hear. She really had no idea where she would be without them all they really understood her more than she realised "Okay, um .. thanks guys"

* * *

**So ... What did you think?**

**this is a one-shot but I had another chapter planned of The Catcher escaping !**

**If you are interested in it being posted then leave me a Review saying so :P **

**I hope you enjoyed it ! Please Review if you have a minute! x x x**


End file.
